A year after
by Beywriter
Summary: sequel to "Forbidden love". A year has passed since Max and Ray's accidental death and life will never be the same until a knock on the door


**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

STOP!  
The following is a sequel to "Forbidden love" You must read that first

**A year after**

One year had passed.  
One year after there lives had been turned upside-down.  
One year after Ray and Max had accidentally died.

Each member of the team acted differently.  
Kai was seen less, Kenny couldn't stop crying and Tyson became more spiritual.  
He spent most of his time in the Dojo, meditating having long since like Kai...given up Beyblading as it felt painful without them.  
All three teens had lost a lot of weight as they had no appetite, they were surprised that Tyson had lost his.

It was the eve of the anniversary, Kai and Kenny were at Tyson's and trying to get him to eat something, they weren't a team any more but they were still friends, close but sad friends.  
They had set up a memorial in the back garden, what they had of there lost friends wasn't a lot: memories, photo's videos and clothes.  
Both teens had there Beyblades so the bit's were lost.  
"I don't wanna eat...I'm not hungry" he wined.  
"Eat...you've lost loads of weight...its your favourite kind of Pizza"  
"so?"  
"your just like a baby" Kai sighed, as hard as he tried he couldn't get the idiot to eat...if he kept this up...he'd die.  
Kai picked up the Pizza slice.  
"here comes the 9pm express...next stop stomach"  
"very funny...I'm going to bed"  
Kenny already had gone...it was about 10pm.

Today, a year had passed...today last year "it" happened.  
Tyson was in the Dojo meditating, the smell of incense wafted sending waves of comfort through the air, dry tracks of tears could be seen on his cheecks, he was distracted by a knocking on the front door.  
"KENNY...DOOR!"  
The knocking continued, Tyson sighed and got up.  
"yeah...coming"  
Tyson opened the door and stared, he couldn't believe it...he had to be seeing ghosts but on the step the "ghosts from the past" stood hand in hand, smiles on there faces.  
It was to much and he feinted.

He woke a couple of hours with Kenny sat next to him, Tyson groaned in pain as he came to.  
"Tyson...your awake!"  
"Kenny...I had a crazy dream.  
Ray and Max knocked on my door"  
"that happened...GUYS!"  
both teens walked in.  
"hi Tyson" the neko said  
"long time no see bud" the blonde said happily.  
"But...your both dead...I saw you both fall"  
"ok" Ray walked forward.  
"since you think I'm dead and I'm a ghost...but your arm through me"  
Tyson moved his left arm and poked Ray's abdomen.  
"no dice eh dude?"  
"oh...then your...zombies?"  
"if we were zombies...you'd be dead by now" Max laughed.  
Tyson sat up and looked between the two lovers.  
"MAXIE, RAY" Tyson leaped up and hugged them both.  
"its great to see you!"the neko happily said  
"Ray, Max...how come you survived?" Max and Ray looked at each other.  
"we have a lot to tell you"  
"but why didn't you come home?"  
"we thought we had messed your life up enough so we decided to lay low for a while, we see the house has been rebuilt"  
"yeah and the Bladesharks have been caught and now there rotting in a correctional facility for another two years, after you tell us your story, how about watching the funeral?"

Tyson fetched the lovers, himself, Kenny and Kai a drink and they sat down...Kai had returned from his daily jog and had a surprise, he hugged them happy to see them, Ray explained  
"so, lets start on the fall.

We were coming back but I slipped and grabbed onto Max but you couldn't hold us and we fell.  
We were pulled under and the current bashed us against rocks and down stream.  
About 5miles down we managed to well Maxie had held onto me, my head was bashed so I was out cold, I also had lost my short term memory of the accident and the day but it came back"  
"you also had a broken arm I pulled into place and my left leg was also broken but once he came around he helped me"  
"yeah, so we were about 20 miles south with injuries, no money, no food...we started walking home and progress was slow, since of Max's leg was painful and my foot was broken, we found a village and a medical centre.  
Then we realized as he hobbled past we didn't have any money but I nurse saw us and took us in"

"we explained we had no money but she paid for all our treatment...it turns out we our fare share of injuries and only came out of hospital last month so we walked the actual 18 miles in a month"  
"why so long?" the brunette asked  
"we got lost...the nurse had given us a map, compass, money, food and water, spare clothing...she was nice"  
"so you were wondering the forests for a month?"  
"yeah...we got lost when we stopped following the river" Max laughed.  
"big mistake" his lover added  
"we eventually made it back to Tokyo this morning and we were looking for your house and we found it...its great to be back"  
"so...that's your story?" both nodded.  
"I guess you guys are tired" on queue Max yawned and snuggled closer to Ray and used Ray's left shoulder as a pillow.  
"you guys are cute together" was Tyson's comment, Ray blushed and repiled.  
"we sure are, now lets get him a bed"  
Ray picked up his sleeping lover and Tyson fetched them both sleeping bags, they put Max in and Ray got in his next to Max and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and went to sleep.

A letter was sent to the white tigers and Allstarz who came as soon as they got the letter.

"RAY!" Mariah leaped at the teen.  
"MARIAH!"

"its good to see you, I thought you were dead"  
"everyone did...thanks for the nice funeral and the nice eulogy you gave, yes I've seen the video and the graves"  
Mariah held on to the neko for the rest of the day, the next day the Allstarz arrived.

"MAX!" Judy cried hugging her son who she thought was dead, his father had also came and the team who were also happy to see the boys.  
"Life's back to normal"

Soon after there friends returned the pulse of life for the three teens grew stronger and better, now they had returned, Tyson's whale appetite came back and life in general returned with the teens came back to Beyblading and the Bladebreakers were back, back to win the championship twice more.  
The bladesharks were released two years later and soon found out that Max and Ray hadn't died and were forced to apologize for the misery they had caused all the boys.

Author notes

Beywriter: Thanks to Lirin Sama for her review of the previous story "Forbidden love"  
Ray: well we actually survived  
Max: both parts were planned before work began on "Forbidden love"  
Beywriter had intended us to survive from day one!  
Tyson: Please review...its a crime not to


End file.
